


any other way

by YAMAGUWUCHI



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bottom Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Implied Sexual Content, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam-centric, Lowercase, M/M, Mild Smut, Morning Cuddles, Multi, OT7, Polyamory, Power Bottom Bambam, Safeword Use, Safewords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 16:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21102332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YAMAGUWUCHI/pseuds/YAMAGUWUCHI
Summary: in which bambam is feeling off, and his boyfriends are always there to make it right.





	any other way

**Author's Note:**

> i dont even know if this story makes any sense, but im going to post it anyway. 
> 
> not proofread 
> 
> lowercase intended

bambam always liked it rough. he demanded it that way, voice sore but tone bratty. he preened at the attention of others watching him, never shying away of putting on a show. 

everyone knew it, and they loved how they could touch bambam anywhere, him not caring about the looks they received or the idea of getting humiliated in front of thousands of people. 

some days, the other members couldn't keep up with him, not even jackson who was just as energetic. they would tell bambam to slow down, relax, but he couldn't. he liked having control, liked setting the pace, leading the kisses. 

though, he had moments where he would slip, the submissive side taking over him. he'd allow his hyungs or yugyeom to, as cheesy as it sounds, make love to him. 

he would never demand they fuck him slowly and raw with him giving up control, not like how he'd demand they fuck him rough and fast and do all things dirty. 

but they knew when he was feeling extra lovable. they knew it in the way his kisses softened, how his hands touched them gently, caressing. 

and that morning on their first day off in weeks, he was feeling light, airy. he wanted to be softly touched, cuddled under warm sheets with arms strewn over him. 

but he hadn't been in control for so long. he wanted jaebeom to release all his pent up anger into his thrusts, hear how loud mark could get. he wanted to tire out jackson who never seemed to lose energy. he wanted to see jinyoung's body flush red, kiss youngjae hard and fast, because the older's kisses always were gentle. He wanted yugyeom to fuck him like he was dancing. 

and maybe it was a stupid decision going into the living room, where everyone was, to put on a show. when he didn't want people to watch him but instead all have their hands on him, touching because he needed it right then, not because he begged for it. 

he sat himself down on jaebeom's lap, knowing how quickly he would hand bambam the reigns of control. he instantly ground down on him, earning a low moan from the leader and the eyes of every other member turning their heads. 

"fuck, bam," jaebeom groaned, grabbing onto bambam's hips but never forcing the younger to move. "needy this early?" 

bambam hummed in response, body runnung hot with embarrassment with all the attention on him. he tried to ignore it, closing his eyes, because he'd done this so many times before, why was he feeling nervous now. 

he rolled his hips again to ease himself, force himself into a controlling manner where he'd soon be ordering jaebeom to fuck him. 

but as he felt jaebeom grow beneath him, and each brush of his cock applied pressure to where he needed him most, he let out low moans and whines, nothing like the high pitched ones he almost always elicited. 

"bambam?" mark caught on first, ever the observant one. 

bambam's eyes flickered open, and all attenion was on him. he felt his heart quickening, his flush spreading down his neck and chest, and his movements stuttered slightly. everyone was waiting for him, waiting to hear how they'd be playing that morning. 

except mark. mark's eyes showed worry instead of lust. he chewed on his bottom lip, something he did when he was thinking really hard on something, going through all the possible outcomes in his head. 

finally, he spoke, voice calm and gentle, "red." 

and everything stopped, the room going silent. 

never, in all the years of rough sex and dozens of times experimenting kinks, had they used their safeword once. 

it was shocking, with the scenario they were in, because mark had only been watching. they barely even started. 

"mark?" jaebeom started, starting to lift bambam off his lap to go over and comfort the eldest. 

but mark was on his feet and crossing the living room before he could get to do so, kneeling in front of bambam who was now beside their leader on the loveseat. 

"bammie," mark started, hands rubbing up and down bambam's thighs before reaching and gently taking his head between his fingertips, making sure he wasn't paying attention to the confused glances passing amongst the group. "how are you feeling, pretty boy?" 

bambam sighed at the touches and soft spoken words. 

and it finally clicked in everyone else's mind, because they never called bambam that unless he was submissive. 

"i-" bambam couldn't think of how to say it. he was needy, wanted their touch but didn't want to beg for it. didn't want to ask for it if he were to sound too clingy. 

"it's okay, pretty boy," mark said, "you don't have to answer." 

bambam visibly relaxed at that. 

"can we take care of you, pretty boy?" jaebeom asked. "or do just want mark?" 

bambam was conflicted at the question. he was overwhelmed, and he didn't know how he'd react at all the touches on him. he was content with what mark was giving him. but he didn't want anyone to feel left out, especially after beginning to rile everyone up after he came out of his room. 

"we won't be mad at you, bammie," jinyoung said from the other side of the room. 

"he's right," yugyeom said. "you're in control right now as much as you usually are." 

his eyes flashed to youngjae and jackson, who still had yet to say anything, but they sent him smiles and words of encouragement. 

"just mark," he finally mumbled out, eyes flashing down to the aforementioned kneeling in front of him. 

"that's okay," jaebeom reassured. "how about you go into one of your rooms while we cook breakfast?" 

mark smiled warmly up at him and stood, leaning down to pick bambam off the couch. he wrapped his arms around mark's neck while the latter held his thighs. 

they went to bambam's room, where mark felt the younger would feel more comfortable, and he placed him on his bed. 

"i just," bambam's voice sounded more confident, but still small. "i just wanna cuddle.. is that okay?" 

"of course, bammie," mark said, crawling onto the bed beside the younger and pulling the comforter over them both. "can i ask about earlier, or do you want to go back to sleep?" 

bambam did want to speak his feelings, but his hazy and sleepy mind couldn't think straight, "later, with everyone." 

"okay," mark replied, curling himself closer against bambam's back. the latter sighed contentedly. 

mark made sure to keep both his hands moving on bambam, rubbing over his arms, running through his hair. he spoke softly while the other drifted to back to sleep. 

later, when jackson woke them up all too soon and bambam spilled all his emotions and thoughts to his boyfriends, he knew they'd always make his life easier, brighter. 

taking on a relationship with six people was huge, but they all could see through him, his quirks and needs, and he knew he wouldn't want it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed, please leave kudos and/or a comment! 
> 
> <33


End file.
